ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Wallace and Gromit films/List of ''Wallace and Gromit'' characters and cast
The page only explain the characters of Wallace and Gromit ''franchise. Note: this page also contains other characters that only appeared during its DreamWorks era. Main Wallace ''Main page: Wallace Wallace lives at 62 West Wallaby Street, Wigan, along with his dog Gromit. His last name is never given. He usually wears a white shirt, brown wool trousers, a green knittedpullover, and a red tie. He is fond of cheese, especially Wensleydale,1 and crackers. Nick Park, his creator, said: "He's a very self-contained figure. A very homely sort who doesn't mind the odd adventure". He is loosely based on Park's father,2 whom Park described in a radio interview as "an incurable tinkerer". He described one of his father's constructions, a combination beach hut and trailer, as having curtains in the windows, bookshelves on the walls and full-sized furniture bolted to the floor. The way he dresses and his passion for cheese is based on an eccentric school teacher. Wallace has been voiced by Peter Sallis (until 2010), and Ben Whitehead (in 2009 and since 2011) in Wallace & Gromit's Grand Adventures and Wallace & Gromit's Musical Marvels commercials and apps.3 An inveterate inventor, Wallace creates elaborate contraptions that often do not work as intended. Their appearance is similar to the illustrations of W. Heath Robinson and Rube Goldberg. Nick Park has said of Wallace that all his inventions are designed around the principle of using a "sledgehammer to crack a nut". Some of Wallace's contraptions are based on real-life inventions. For example, his method of waking up in the morning utilizes a bed that tips over to wake up its owner, an invention that was exhibited at The Great Exhibition of 1851 by Theophilus Carter. Wallace's official job varies; in A Close Shave, he is a window washer. In The Curse of the Were-Rabbit, Wallace runs a humane pest control service, keeping the captured creatures (nearly all of which are rabbits) in the basement of his house. In the most recent short, A Matter of Loaf and Death, he is a baker. While he has shown himself to be skilled to some degree in the businesses he creates, an unexpected flaw in the inventions he uses to assist him in his latest venture, or simply bad luck, often ends up being his downfall. In the first photo shown on The Curse of the Were-Rabbit, it is revealed that Wallace once had a full head of hair and a very thick moustache with muttonchops. In the photo that shows Gromit's graduation at Dogwarts, he had lost his beard but still had a little hair, in the form of sideburns just above his ears. In The Wrong Trousers, he still uses a hair-dryer. In A Matter of Loaf and Death, when Wallace is talking to Gromit, a picture is seen behind Gromit of Wallace with a brown beard and brown hair. Wallace has had three love interests. The first was Wendolene Ramsbottom,4 which ended quickly when Wendolene told Wallace that she had a calcium allergy. The second was Lady Tottington in The Curse of the Were-Rabbit, whom Wallace fondly calls "Totty". In A Matter of Loaf and Death, Wallace becomes engaged to Piella Bakewell,5 but this ended when she turns out to be a murderess who hated bakers and was eaten by crocodiles upon trying to escape justice. In Musical Marvels, after the montage of his three love interests, he refers to them as "the ones that got away". Gromit Main page: Gromit Gromit is a beagle who is Wallace's pet dog and best friend.6 Gromit is very intelligent, having graduated from "Dogwarts University" ("Dogwarts" being a pun on "Hogwarts", the wizard school in the Harry Potter books) with a double first in Engineering for dogs.7 He likes knitting, playing chess, reading the newspaper, tea, and cooking. His prized possessions include his alarm clock, dog bone, brush, and a framed photo of himself with Wallace. He is very handy with electronic equipment and an excellent airplane pilot. He often threatens the plans of the villains he and Wallace encounter in their adventures. Gromit has no visible mouth and expresses himself through facial expressions and body language. Peter Hawkins originally intended to voice Gromit, but Park dropped the idea when he realized how Gromit's expressions could easily be made through small movements.89 Many critics believe that Gromit's silence makes him the perfect straight man, with a pantomime expressiveness that drew favourable comparisons to Buster Keaton.10 He does at times make dog-like noises, such as yelps and growls.11 Nick Park says: "We are a nation of dog-lovers and so many people have said: 'My dog looks at me just like Gromit does!'" Generally speaking, Gromit's tastes are more in vogue than those of Wallace; this being one of the many ways they contrast with each other as characters. Gromit seems to have a significant interest in the encyclopedia, classical and philosophical literature, and popular culture, including film and music. Electronics for Dogs has been a firm favourite since A Grand Day Out, and in The Wrong Trousers Gromit's bookshelves feature titles such as Kites, Sticks, Sheep, Penguins, Rockets, Bones, and Stars, while he is seen reading The Republic, by Pluto (a nod to the Disney character of the same name and a pun on Plato) and Crime and Punishment, by Fido Dogstoyevsky (a pun on Fyodor Dostoyevsky). Gromit's various possessions make extensive use of puns: A Matter of Loaf and Death features "Pup Fiction" (Pulp Fiction), "The Dogfather" (The Godfather), "Where Beagles Dare" (Where Eagles Dare), "Bite Club" (Fight Club) and "The Bone Identity" (The Bourne Identity) all as book titles, and "Citizen Canine" (Citizen Kane) as a film poster. His taste in music has been shown to cover Bach, "Poochini" (a play on Puccini) and "McFlea" (McFly). Gromit gains his first love interest in A Matter of Loaf and Death, when he becomes attached to Fluffles, a poodle belonging to Piella Bakewell. NASA named one of its new prototype Mars explorer robots after Gromit in 2005.12 On 1 April 2007, HMV announced that Gromit would stand in for Nipper for a three-month period, promoting children's DVDs in its UK stores.13 In 2010, Empire magazine placed Gromit first in their list of The 50 Best Animated Movie Characters. Empire wrote that: "Gromit doesn't ever say a word, but there has never been a more expressive character (animated or otherwise) to grace our screens".14 In 2013 and 2018 there were austions of two trails of 81 Gromit statues to help raise money for charity. The first one raised £3.5 million for an expansion of Bristol Royal Hospital for Children. The Gromit which attracted the highest bid was Gromit Lightyear, designed by Disney Pixar based on the Toy Story character Buzz Lightyear which sold for £65,000.15 Other characters Note: Other characters that introduced in each short and film, only appeared during the DreamWorks era Shaun the Sheep Shaun (voiced by Justin Fletcher in most spin-offs) is a sheep who first appears in A Close Shave. At first he was a stray sheep who belonged to Preston but broke free of the truck containing him. He unintentionally barges into Wallace and Gromit's house and is occasionally seen in some of their antics. He is sometimes seen wearing a sweater which was given to him after his wool was shaved.18 In his own 2007 series, he is the leader of the flock. He is a clever, confident sheep, prone to mischief but equally adept at getting himself and his friends out of it. As there is no dialogue, he communicates, like all the sheep, entirely through bleating. However, he often explains his ideas to the flock by drawing diagrams on a blackboard. He is a good friend of Bitzer, the farm dog, though this does not stop him from playing pranks on the dog at times.19 In his 2015 spin-off film, Shaun and the flock go off to the big city to save the farmer. Like with Gromit, there was a Shaun trail statue auction in 2015 in Bristol, but this time it was also held in London. It raised £1.1 million. The Gromit "globe-trotter" by Sarah Matthews sold for £28,000.20 In the 2019 sqeuel Shaun delopveds a friendship with Lula Wendolene Ramsbottom Wendolene (voiced by Anne Reid) is the owner of the town's Wool Shop and Wallace's first love interest. She was the owner of Preston following her father's death. At the end of''A Close Shave'', Wallace tries to warm up to her by inviting her to his house for cheese but is heartbroken when he learns it brings her out in a rash. Lady Campanula Tottington Appeared in Curse of the Were-Rabbit, she is a wealthy aristocratic spinster with a keen interest in both vegetable-growing and 'fluffy' animals. For 517 years, her family has hosted an annual vegetable competition. Lady Tottington asks Wallace to call her "Totty" (which is a British term for attractive upper-class women) and develops a romantic interest in him. Her forename, Campanula is also the name of a bellflower and her surname is taken from the Lancashire village of Tottington. Mrs. Mulch Mrs. Mulch is a prominent woman who has a fixation on her gigantic pumpkin. Mr. Mulch Mr. Mulch speaks very little and has a pair of dentures, which he used briefly to knock out a thieving rabbit. Mr. Growbag An elderly resident of Wallace and Gromit's neighborhood and a founding member of the town's veg grower's council, he constantly recalls memories of incidents from previous Vegetable Competitions—comparing them to what may happen to the forthcoming one. Two of the "disasters" he mentions are The Great Slug Blight of '32, "when there were slugs the size of pigs", and the Great Duck Plague of '53. Hutch Originally just another captive rabbit, Hutch receives special treatment, and his name, after an attempt to brainwash him and his fellows goes wrong. He was the first to be suspected of being the Were-Rabbit. Everything that Hutch says is a quotation from Wallace (though, surprisingly, some of the lines were originally spoken by Wallace after the incident with the Mind-Manipulation-O-Matic). Hutch wears clothes like Wallace's, including his slippers and tank top. The Were-Rabbit Beware the moon! In the dark of the night, someone or something has been terrorizing the gardens and veg-plots in Wallace and Gromit's neighborhood. When it turns out to be a giant veg-eating-rabbit-monster, it's up to the Anti-Pesto team to track it down and prevent it from ruining Lady Tottington's competition. Gromit does his best, but Wallace never seems to be around to help out when the monster strikes. Later in the movie, it's revealed that the Were-Rabbit was Wallace. Police Constable Albert Mackintosh Police Constable Albert Mackintosh is the local village constable who judges the Giant Vegetable Contest. With the havoc it creates every year, however, he would rather it did not happen at all. Reverend Clement Hedges Reverend Clement Hedges is the local vicar and the first person in the village to witness the Were-Rabbit. He describes the full horror of his encounter with the beast, but Victor refuses to believe him. However, when Victor discovers the true identity of the beast, he turns to the vicar for advice on how to kill it. Reverend Hedges appears to have a wide range of knowledge on the habits and the slayings of supernatural animals and has a whole cupboard filled with the weapons to defeat them. Although his name appears in the credits, it is never said in the film. Antagonists Note: DreamWorks era only antagonists Preston Preston is a cyberdog (robot) invented by Wendolene's father, and is the main antagonist in A Close Shave. Preston was created to watch over and protect Wendolene if her father ever passed away, but the cyberdog subsequently turned out to be evil. He is the head of a sheep kidnapping operation that turns them into dog food. When put in control of the Mutton-O-Matic, he sees an opportunity to make use of all the shorn sheep. He is a spoof of the Terminator as he has a robotic endoskeleton under fake fur. Feathers McGraw Feathers McGraw is the main antagonist in The Wrong Trousers. He is a local zoo penguin who pretends to Wallace to be a friendly house guest, but in reality is a criminal mastermind intending to steal an expensive diamond using Wallace's latest invention, The Techno Trousers. Upon escaping from the zoo, he manages to successfully pass himself off as a chicken by wearing a red rubber glove on his head.17 Feathers also returns as the main antagonist in the 2003 video game, Wallace & Gromit in Project Zoo''where he has escaped from the zoo, then plans to kidnap the animals and turn the Zoo into a diamond mine. A poster of Feathers can be seen in ''A Matter of Loaf and Death''right before Piella Bakewell enters the local zoo, indicating that he has once again escaped. His name is featured on the back of a newspaper following his capture in ''The Wrong Trousers. Lord Victor Quartermaine An arrogant, cruel, upper-class bounder who is fond of hunting and the main antagonist in The Curse of The Were-Rabbit, he is rarely seen without his rifle and his hunting dog Philip. He wears a toupee and hates Anti-Pesto. His hunting rifle is apparently a high caliber bolt-action model. It soon becomes clear in the film that Victor's only interest in Lady Tottington is her vast fortune which he is eager to get his hands on. After Lady Tottington discovers that Victor knew that the were-rabbit was Wallace all along, he reveals that all he wants is her money. His surname is similar to Allan Quatermain, the British novelist H. Rider Haggard's big-game hunter character.21 Philip Victor's vicious but cowardly hunting dog who resembles a Miniature Bull Terrier. He and his master will do anything to stop the Were-Rabbit, although Philip is bright enough to know that the Were-Rabbit is beyond his hunting skills and that Gromit, closer to his own size, is a better prospect as the target of premeditated violence. He also owns a lady's purse decorated with flowers for spare change. TBD